Problema fue el conocerte
by mari3304
Summary: Una bella dama sumergida en un mar de desesperanza y monotonia, un joven profesional de la salud intentando hacer su trabajo con una paciente que no se deja hacer, ¿quien ganara esta guerra? SUSPENDIDA...
1. Los rivales se conocen

He aquí mi nueva historia con los personajes de Kamio Youko de su obra Hana Yori Dango.

_"m" __**: **_define a los pensamientos de los personajes

**Capítulo I**

_**Muchacha**_

_Miro por la ventana de mi habitación, hace mucho calor. No hay ni una simple brisa y si lo hay; es una cargada de humedad y en lo mínimo refrescante. _

_Miro mi reloj en mi celular pero pensándolo bien es lo único que puedo ver en el. No conozco a nadie para esperar un mensaje de texto o una llamada. _

_Miro mi cuerpo por el espejo que hay en mi habitación, y me doy cuenta de lo que mi madre quiso decir cuando dijo que algún día seria una bella jovencita. Tengo 20 años y hasta ahora no conozco lo que es el amor. Pero que digo, es una vergüenza que piense así. Después de los años de tratamiento intensivo para poder curarme de mi enfermedad, luego de los años de lucha para poder vivir un día mas, no puedo ser desagradecida con Dios, aunque realmente mi corazón anhela conocer ese amor que se muestra en las novelas románticas que mi madre solía leerme en la clínica._

_Por indicaciones del médico, no puedo salir de la habitación, esta se halla totalmente aislada del mundo exterior incluso de mi propia familia, tenemos toda una hermosa casa para nosotros pero yo no la puedo disfrutar._

_Recuerdo que de niña soñaba que a esta edad estaría en la universidad, me enamoraría y luego formaría una familia, ahora solo sueño con morir (suspiro) solamente quisiera ya no ser mas una carga para mis seres queridos. Por ellos es únicamente que lucho para seguir viviendo día tras día mas las fuerzas me abandonan y la fe en que algún día recupere mi salud también. _

_Se termina otro día, y yo me voy a dormir, me encuentro sola en esta enorme casa porque mis padres están de viaje en el exterior por negocios. Escucho desde mi cama que esta lloviendo, desearía salir afuera y sentirla en mis manos pero no puedo mis piernas no responden a mi voluntad. Lentamente cierro mis ojos, y me dejo llevar a un mundo de ensueño. Sin lugar a dudas es el mejor lugar a donde podría estar._

Al día siguiente, de mañana.

_ Señorita, señorita, por favor despierte es hora de su medicación, y dentro de media hora llega su kinesiologo. _Esas palabras me despertaron de mi mundo, sin protestar siento como me levantan y me llevan a la ducha._

_ Es muy placentero comenzar una mañana con un baño caliente, esto es lo mejor. – _se nota en mi cara que no tengo intenciones de seguir con la sesión de fisioterapia, estuve a punto de pedir que la cancelara pero como Yuri ( mi enfermera) me lee como un libro abierto de su inocente boca salieron estas crueles palabras_:_ ni lo sueñe señorita, usted prometió a sus padres hacer lo que el médico le pidiese con tal que no se la llevaran al extranjero y me dejaran aquí con usted.

_ Pero, pero yo no dije nada ¡Yuri eres muy cruel!_ _replique al instante_.

_Sé, que lo deseo y con eso me basta para recriminarle- _me dijo mi enfermera con una dulce sonrisa_.

_ Esta bien, esta bien, y ¿quien vendrá hoy?- _sonrío de manera misteriosa, sabia que ningún profesional se animaba a venir a realizarme sesiones de fisioterapia debido a que no pueden con un carácter tan "especial" como el mío._

_A Yuri se le nota como una pequeña gota le sale por su delicada nuca, y sonríe de manera nerviosa pero de todas formas me responde__ hoy vendrá alguien nuevo, es recién graduado pero el doctor lo recomendó.

_De mi sale una risa que hasta al propio diablo asustaría._

_¡Es tan mala señorita! Por favor, sea buena esta vez, recuerde que es nuevo en la profesión por favor- _Me suplico la hermosa jovencita de ojos celestes que cuida de mi._

_ No te preocupes, no te preocupes, todo estará bien ja ja . – _una vez que termine de desayunar me dirigí a la sala en donde recibía mis sesiones de terapia para ver si mis piernas podían algún día recuperar su movilidad. Sabia que solo era perdida de tiempo por ello no le ponía empeño ni mucho menos me importaba que despidieran a los que venían a realizar su trabajo._

_**Muchacho**_

_Supe que hoy no seria un buen día. Desperté con un extraño sueño, estaba caminando por un sendero que me pareció que no tenia final, pero lo mas extraño era que no estaba solo. Una niña me seguía por detrás. Estaba envuelta con una manta de color rosa y estaba descalza, sollozaba sin parar. Cuando decidí preguntarle el porque de su llanto, ella reía, aún se encontraba tapada por su manta pero esta vez no era la risa de una dulce niña era la risa de un demonio. ¡que susto me di!. Allí fue cuando me desperté en un sudor frío. Deje la cama y comencé a andar camino a la ducha_.

_Tengo 23 años pero jamás tuve novia, bueno una relación formal con una chica sería lo más correcto de decir, solo tuve pequeños pasatiempos con alguna que otra mujer. Pero ninguna a la altura de un hombre como yo. _ Si, lo sé. Mi autoestima no es pobre, pero soy un HOMBRE con todas las letras._

_Terminé de alistarme aún tenía algo de tiempo así que decidí llegar temprano para dejar una buena impresión. Desayune en la cafetería de siempre y fui al garaje a buscar mi auto para comenzar mi camino al trabajo._

_Comenzaba un nuevo día, y mi primer empleo pero tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Llegué a mi destino, según mi tío mi primer "paciente" es una jovencita de buena familia y que era una "diosa de pocos pechos", eso me causo una molestia es increíble que un renombrado doctor pueda ver a sus pacientes solo como objetos con pechos aunque al momento de la verdad es el mejor en su rubro._

_Toqué la puerta y una jovencita muy hermosa "de buenos pechos" diría mi tío me condujo a una sala de estar donde debía esperar a la enfermera que cuidaba a la señorita de la casa. Espere un poco pero la paciencia no es mi mejor cualidad, me aventure en esa mansión y comencé con mi exploración. _

_En el trayecto de abrir y cerrar puertas un escalofrío me recorrió por la espalda, empecé a sudar y mi palpitar empezó a acelerarse, la adrenalina hacia su papel en mi cuerpo. Escuche una risa maquiavélica era idéntica a la de mi sueño, pensé por un instante que era mi imaginación pero a cada paso que daba se hacia mas y mas fuerte. _

_De pronto sentí como mis sentidos se apagaban, sentí como me desconectaba del mundo. Desperté con un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza. Me levanté con la intención de descubrir donde me encontraba y allí la vi por primera vez con esa sonrisa altanera que parece no desaparecer jamás. Estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón al lado de un gran ventanal con blancas cortinas con un vestido que le quedaba a la medida. Su larga cabellera era color marrón al igual que sus ojos ¡por Dios! Me sentí absorber por ellos. Mi boca se secó por un instante y pensé que veía un ángel, que me encontraba en el cielo. Más tarde descubrí que me encontraba en el mismo infierno. _

___ oh, por fin se despierta, lleva durmiendo tres horas ni crea que le voy a pagar esas horas que usted se las pasó durmiendo_.- Me dijo de manera exasperante, ahí supe que las apariencias engañan._

_ pero, ¿De qué me esta hablando? Yo lo último que se es que estaba por un pasillo y perdí el conocimiento

_ Ja, que patética excusa, váyase por donde vino. Y no vuelva. Está despedido, además fue su culpa por no esperar, no crea que va a poder demandar a mi ama de llaves por golpearlo siendo que usted andaba por la casa sin consentimiento de nadie. No es su culpa el confundirlo con un ladrón. Si no fuese por Yuri, usted estaría muerto. La seguridad en esta casa es IN-VIO-LA-BLE – _me dijo en tono autoritario, estallé y le di una golpe seco en su mejilla con mi mano derecha sin tapujos le grité__ ¡PERO QUIEN TE CREES! A mi una niñita como tu no me va a venir a dar órdenes, vine a hacer mi trabajo y no me voy hasta que no lo termine. No se quien serás, y no me interesa pero según el contrato lo que me pase en el lugar de trabajo es responsabilidad del paciente. Así que si lo deseo puedo demandar todo lo que quiera.

_ Cállate, inútil. Para empezar es tu culpa, por andar por ahí sin permiso en casa ajena.

_ No es así, yo fui bien recibido. Hasta que tu ama de llaves me noqueó, encima me tratas como un maleducado cuando tú no eres la excepción. Niñita malcriada.

_En esos luceros irradiaban la furia y el enojo. Esa mirada mataría a cualquiera menos a mí._

_La puerta de ese cuarto se abrió. Allí apareció mi salvación vestida en un ambo de color blanco con una cálida sonrisa y bellos ojos celestes._

_**Muchacha**_

_Yuri abrió la puerta y calmo los ánimos que tenia de matarlo. Por supuesto nadie se había atrevido a llevarme la contra, menos sabiendo que siempre estaba muy delicada de salud. _

_Se encontraba hablando con mi enfermera muy animadamente, asentía a todo lo que ella le decía, fue un error suyo el caminar por la casa sin permiso, lo admitió. Me pidió disculpas y pensé que se iría pero me sorprendió otra vez._

_**Muchacho**_

_ Le pido me disculpe por favor, no era mi intención comenzar mi primer empleo de esta manera, pero como ya le dije no pienso irme hasta que no realice mi trabajo. – ella me miro de manera desafiante y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios rosados.

_ esta bien, puede quedarse pero no demande a mi ama de llaves, ella necesita el trabajo mas que usted, además creo que será divertido tenerlo por aquí un tiempo, jaja

_Mi pensamiento al escuchar esa risa fue el recordar mi pesadilla, era la misma._

_ ¿Y bien dime tienes nombre? Mi nombre es Makino Tsukushi, un desagradable placer conocerlo.- me dijo la niñita del demonio.

_**Muchacha **_

_El muy desgraciado me sonrío después, en mi mente paso un pensamiento fugaz con respecto a lo guapo que se ve asi pero no lo creo posible ¡por supuesto que no!. Pero tenia razón, era alto moreno con un cabello color negro como lo misma noche al igual esos ojos que parecían llevarse mi alma al mirarlo directamente, además de esos curiosos rulos. Su sonrisa me cautivo por un instante, pero solo eso. Sus hombros son anchos a pesar que el ambo que usa no lo demuestre, posee fuerza eso de seguro. Lo sentí en ese golpe que me dio._

_ Mi nombre es Doumyouji Tsukasa, sere su fisioterapeuta y estaré cuidando de usted quiera o no, señorita de risa maquiavélica.

_Esa fue su presentación me pregunto ¿Qué nos depara el destino para juntar a alguien tan diferentes como nosotros?._

* * *

Aqui finaliza mi primer fic de Hana Yori Dango, un buen anime que no vale la pena para mi opinion olvidar, espero que me ayuden con comentarios ya que es mi objetivo el mejorar como escritora. Gracias por leer y espero saber de ustedes.

Desde Tucumán, Argentina me despido.


	2. Comenzando la batalla

Nuevamente mia es solo la historia, los personajes pertenecen a Kamio Youko de su manga Hana Yori Dango

Capítulo 2

Era una mañana… bueno en realidad era mediodía. Tras los accidentes ocurridos en la residencia Makino la sesión de fisioterapia se aplazó para la tarde. Los integrantes de esta historia se encontraban en el almuerzo, en el comedor de la bella mansión reinaba la tensión y solo se podía escuchar el rechinar de los cubiertos con los platos, pero también el crujir de los dientes de los dos protagonistas de esta historia. Ambos se miraban de manera vigilante ambos tercos por naturaleza, no iban a dejar su postura de tener la razón, aunque ambos la tuvieran.

_Se… Señorita ya es hora que empiece su sesión. – la única que se atrevía a hablar con la señorita de la casa también se atrevió a romper ese ambiente de tanta tensión- las chicas quieren empezar a levantar la mesa.

_ Esta bien, diles que pueden hacerlo. Llámalo y dile que venga mañana, hoy no hay necesidad que este aquí.

_ Oye si quieres hablarme, estoy frente tuyo, puedes decirme a mi las cosas de manera directa, y no me voy a ir hasta que no ter… no pudo continuar nuestro protagonista porque altero realmente a la dueña de la casa, por lo que se gano de premio un vaso de agua en la cara.

_ ¡Cállate! Eres un engreído, nadie hablaba de ti. Y si ya se que "no te vas hasta que termines tu trabajo de farsante". No pienso darte explicaciones de lo que haga o diga por lo tanto no te metas en mi vida y ocúpate de tus asuntos. Yuri, llévame a mi habitación y agradece a las chicas. Diles que hoy pueden irse temprano para ir a su festival, tú también puedes ir.

_ Señorita, pero yo no puedo dejarla sola-

_ Haz lo que te ordeno, y punto. Y tu inútil, ¿Hasta cuando piensa seguir así de perdido? ¿Adónde quedo el coraje de hace un momento? ¿He? ¿He? – le decía mientras le picaba en el hombro con el tenedor.

Un fuerte fuego azul salía de detrás de Doumyouji mientras se paraba encolerizado por la actitud de la joven paciente, pero cuando estaba a punto de gritarle sus verdades, se dio cuenta de que le dolía su hombro. Aunque su shock más fuerte fue el darse cuenta que se encontraba solo en la sala del comedor. En ese momento lo atravesó corriendo y empezó nuevamente con el juego de abrir y cerrar puertas. Hasta que por fin dio con la que buscaba, el cuarto de limpieza cogió un balde camino hasta el primer baño que encontró y lo llenó.

Más tarde luego de abrir y cerrar puertas por tercera vez en el día la encontró, a la autora de la peor humillación que hubiera recibido; y más aún siendo que fue de parte de una mujer y encima una niñita malcriada como aquella. Levanto el balde que llevaba y se lo lanzo en plena cara. Sin piedad y son tapujos, tan solo con un grito _ ¡bruja!

Luego de tal acto se encontraba en la gloria, la venganza se sentía muy bien. Espero escuchar sollozos o algo pero solo escucho una carcajada. Al darse cuenta, se quiso suicidar, bueno eso es poco.

Primer error: el balde que le lanzo que la iba a mojar no la mojo. Se encontraba en la bañera, ya estaba mojada.

Segundo error: si hubiera visto mejor se hubiera dado cuenta que lo que vio no era la real figura de ella, era solo la imagen de ella en un espejo del baño.

Tras analizar los errores volvamos con la historia.

_Deja de reírte de mí. Mocosa impertinente, para empezar todo comenzó por tu culpa.

_ Seguridad

_ ¿He? ¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando?- de repente se hallaba siendo llevado por los guardias de seguridad de la casa, además de una bella señorita saludando con la mano, de manera sarcástica.

Luego de ser amordazado e interrogado por varias horas, se terminó la investigación de su persona. Al fin pudo ser liberado cuando Yuri dio testimonio a su favor, de nuevo el ángel de la casa le salvo.

_ le ruego disculpe a la señorita, pero es que usted entró cuando ella se encontraba bañando y bueno la seguridad en esta casa de verdad es inviolable. Por favor no se enoje con ella.

_ ¡Como no hacerlo; diría yo! Para empezar ella me lanzo un vaso de agua en la cara, no podré mirar en un futuro a mis hijos con orgullo de ser un hombre sabiendo la humillación que aquí tuve que pasar, y además que viene tanto afán con esto de la seguridad.

_ ¿Acaso usted no sabe quien es la señorita? La familia de la casa es muy importante en el país, posee una gran compañía de pesca, en exportación son el número uno. Además de eso debe de saber que la familia de los padres de la niña Makino vienen de descendencia real, por lo tanto mantienen negocios por todos los rubros, tanto en modas como en medicina, en cadenas de hoteles y también en …

_ Y a todo esto a que viene ¡esos malditos guardias!

_Pues a la señorita la protegen, pues es la heredera, los hermanos de los señores y otras familias se sentirían muy a gusto que le pasase algo a ella. De niña la intento morder un perro y desde entonces tras el heroico rescate. La seguridad aquí es tan rigurosa.

_Un, un, UN PERRO. Me ¿estás diciendo que tiene tanta seguridad solo porque un perro la quiso morder?

_ Por supuesto que si. -Nuestro kinesiólogo se sentía desmayar pero de pronto escucho como su salvadora terminaba de hablar._en esa ocasión la niña Makino, tenía dos años, ya se encontraba delicada de salud. Recuerdo que mi madre, su anterior enfermera, la perdió de vista, salió al jardín y un perro hambriento de la calle se coló por las verjas y quiso morder su mano porque llevaba las galletas que ese día su madre le había mandado de Francia. En ese tiempo, era muy pequeña y yo no sabía como actuar, la señorita empezó a caer al suelo y a sudar mucho, el impacto de tal susto y estrés le llevo a que su pequeño y frágil cuerpo sufriera su primer ataque del corazón. Mi madre fue reprendida, pero no la despidieron porque la pequeñita, que era ella, lloraba por la ausencia de su cuidadora personal. Desde entonces se la aíslo de todos, incluso de su familia. Ella no sale al mundo exterior, lleva una vida solo desde el hospital a la casa y nada más.

_ Bueno, basta de historias llévame adonde ella se encuentra. Así puedo hacer mi trabajo e irme de una vez.

_ Bien, sígame por favor y no le diga que le conté de su vida lo hice solo para que la comprendiese un poco. La señorita tiene un carácter único pero esa no es ella realmente, usted es muy especial por eso se que se llevarán muy bien.

_Me dices eso para quitarte una culpa que llevas de niña por no poder ayudarla en ese momento ¿verdad?

_¡Qué! ¡No, para nada! Yo solo…

_Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tonta. Eras tú también una niña nada podías haber hecho para impedirlo, fue un accidente. Nadie tuvo la culpa.

Luego de esta pequeña charla, el fue dirigido a comenzar con su trabajo, pero al momento de encontrar a la niña de la casa:

_espere un momento por favor le voy a avisar a la señorita que usted ya se halla disponible para empezar la sesión. – hablo el bello angel salvador a su protegido.

_esta bien pero que no se ponga pretenciosa porque no lo soportare, haré lo que me corresponde hacer y me voy. Así que dígale que no se atreva a querer escaparse de mi- refunfuño el profesional.

_si, un momento por favor- luego de entrar a la habitación y salir Yuri le comunico- señor disculpe las molestias pero la señorita no podrá estar con usted en estos momentos…

_ a mi no podrá evitar toda la vida, ya vera quien soy yo déjame pasar- sentía hervir su sangre debido a la cólera que le produjo el tercer rechazo del día por parte de su cliente, corrió a un lado a su salvadora y al entrar a la habitación se quedo mudo un instante.

Cuando su ángel lo quiso jalar para sacarlo de la pieza, el salio solo con un rostro muy rojo.

_Yo vendré mañana temprano y dígale que no se escapara de mí, tendremos esa sesión cueste lo que cueste. Adiós.

_ ¿qué le habrá pasado que se fue así de rojo? –allí cuando la miró, observo el porque de la huida y del sonrojo del obstinado profesional._ Vaya señorita de verdad es usted un peligro para ese joven tanto dormida como despierta jaja (una suave risa emanaba del cuarto, mientras ella le acomoda el desprolijo camisón de seda de su ama que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación).

* * *

notas de autora:

Queridos lectores perdon mi tardanza, con examenes y practicas en el hospital muy dificilmente puedo escribir, no obstante crei que era hora de emepzar a actualizar... gracias a los que leyeron hasta nada mas que decir, esperando sus rewies con comentarios, sugerencias, dictaduras de muerte, amenazas, despide un autora desde Tucuman, Argentina.


End file.
